disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper and Horace
Jasper and Horace are the secondary antagonists of One Hundred and One Dalmatians. They are a bumbling pair of crooks who serve as Cruella De Vil's henchmen. Background Jasper and Horace are a pair of crooks-for-hire. They are fairly amoral, simply wishing to make money however they can, even if they have to align themselves with shady characters to do so. They are hired to dognap Pongo and Perdita's 15 Dalmatian Puppies to be used in making Cruella's fur coat. Neither one seems to be very intelligent, but as mentioned, Horace appears to have more insight and is often shown to correctly guess what the Dalmatians' plans are. However, Jasper quickly rejects these ideas in favor of his own believing that dogs could not possibly be that intelligent, despite already showing that they indeed are. Though Jasper and Horace carry out Cruella's deeds, they only for money and not for enjoyment. Horace fears her wrath, but Jasper shows no respect for Cruella due to often being annoyed with her bossiness. This makes Cruella depise Jasper more than Horace. In the sequel, they are almost arrested when they decide to stand up for themselves by admitting Cruella made them carry out their deeds. They get pardoned for their part in kidnapping the puppies and open up a clothes corporation. Jasper= Jasper (voiced by J. Pat O'Malley) is the de facto leader of the duo and "brains" of the outfit. He is tall, lanky, and enjoys drinking alcohol. His favorite activities are playing darts and watching What's My Crime? with Horace. According to 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Jasper is not well-liked by their parents and never has been. Temperament wise, Jasper is the more aggressive of the two. He can maintain a decent poker face for a period of time, but is quick to physical abuse and snappy remarks when things annoy him. He is also bold enough to occasionally challenge Cruella, though it typically ends in punishment for himself and Horace. Jasper was voiced by Michael McKean in the TV series, Michael Bell in 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor, and has been voiced by Jeff Bennett since 2003. |-|Horace= Horace (voiced by Frederick Worlock) is the shorter and fatter of the duo, with a love for food (especially sandwiches and cakes). He is supposedly less intelligent than Jasper, but a number of occasions imply otherwise; despite this, Jasper is insistent that he is the brains of their operation. Horace seems to have a higher moral code. He often voices his dislike for criminal activity with "I don't like it Jasper" and is visibly anxious and hesistent when committing a crime. Horace is also less churlish; while Jasper is prone to mocking victims (as was the case with Nanny), Horace tries to avoid any unnecessary trouble. Horace was voiced by David Lander in the TV series, Tony Pope in 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor, and has been voiced by Maurice LaMarche since 2003. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians In ''101 Dalmatians, Jasper and Horace sneak into Roger and Anita's house by passing themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company (Kanine Krunchies deliverymen in the sequel and the musical version). Nanny refuses to let them in since Roger and Anita are gone, but they force themselves in. Jasper toys with Nanny up in the attic while Horace steals the puppies. Making their hasty escape, Jasper and Horace transport the puppies to Cruella's former home Hell Hall. Soon after, the dognapping is covered by the newspapers, making them try to back out. They call Cruella and ask for their payment, but she refuses to pay until the job is done before angrily hanging up on them when she mistakes Jasper telling Horace to be quiet to be directed at her. At Hell Hall, they laze about watching and eating, along with the stolen puppies and 84 bought puppies. This is where their potential kindness comes into play as they allow them to watch television with them, but tell Lucky to move so they can see What's My Crime? Eventually, an incensed Cruella arrives and tells Jasper and Horace that she "wants the job done first thing in the morning" or she will report them to the police, making her threat perfectly clear when she throws the liquor Jasper was drinking into the fireplace, causing a small explosion that made Cruella look even more sinister, then slaps both of them across the face to make it clear she is dead serious about it. Though Jasper notes that the puppies were not big enough for the amount of coats Cruella apparently desires, she decides to settle for what they can get and leaves. While they are watching the show What's My Crime?, the puppies are rescued by Sergeant Tibbs. After the show ends, Jasper and Horace argue over whether or not Jasper skins and Horace kills them or vice-versa, but are taken off track of arguing when they overhear a sound from the door, that being Tibbs finally managing to get Rolly through the hole in the drywall next to the door, but not without Rolly yelping in the process, alerting the Baduns. Jasper and Horace then notice the puppies have escaped and begin a search of the house. Eventually, they are able to corner the puppies in a room. Before they can kill them, Pongo and Perdita arrive and fight Jasper and Horace. While the puppies escape, Horace is tripped into the fireplace by Perdita and Jasper gets his pants pulled down by Pongo. Both are then buried underneath the ceiling when it collapses. After escaping the debris, they track the Dalmatians to a farm building through their footprints. After being attacked by Captain, they realize that the dogs have already left the building. They try to head off the dogs, but the Dalmatians elude them by traveling up a frozen river. A few days later, Jasper and Horace meet with Cruella on the road. Cruella asks them if they found the puppies, to which Jasper refuses and Horace says they are giving up. However, Cruella refuses and forces them to continue, declaring they will find the puppies if it takes until the next Christmas; she also warns them to be careful if they do not want to be caught by the police. She is still bent on getting her coat one way or another. She points out that the footprints lead to a nearby village called Dinsford. There, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies. Horace points out some "Labradors", suggesting the possibility that the dogs disguised themselves by rolling in soot. Jasper blows off the idea and calls Horace an idiot before smacking him in the head. When the Dalmatians are discovered to be hiding in a moving van heading for London, they pursue it in their truck. Jasper makes a plan to ram the van into a ravine, but Horace gets scared and pulls out the steering wheel, making the truck slide down the mountain off aim and ends up hitting Cruella's car, dislodging it from where she had jammed it under the back of the moving van and sending both vehicles over the edge as they fall apart to pieces. She suffers a breakdown, cursing their incompetence while they sit on the wreckage sulking, but Jasper simply tells her to shut up, finally getting the courage to stand up for themselves as Cruella collapses on a piece of wreckage and cries at losing her Dalmatian coat. It can be presumed that they and Cruella are later imprisoned, though the film does not show what happens to them. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series In ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, they are the "H. and J. Concepts" company and are employed by Cruella to do her dirty work. This involves delivering ransom notes and going through Anita's trash. Unlike the films, they have American accents and dressed differently than they did before (due to the series being set in the United States). ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Jasper and Horace return in the sequel. In this film, Jasper says it is unfair that he and Horace have to spend time in jail while Cruella is let off with probation and a restraining order and Horace agrees with him. Cruella pays their bail money so they can round up the puppies for her artist friend Lars to use as canvases. As part of Cruella's plan to kidnap the puppies, Jasper reluctantly dresses up as a woman so he and Horace can trick a Kanine Krunchies deliveryman and steal his truck. Upon reaching the Cherry Tree Farm where the puppies now live, Jasper and Horace lure them into the truck using the dog food the vehicle is carrying. Nanny then arrives on the scene and threatens to hit the duo with her frying pan if they do not release the puppies. Jasper tries to sweet-talk her, but she hits him with the pan and proceeds to chase Horace. After a fiasco in a pig sty, Jasper and Horace overpower Nanny by tying her up and trapping her in a well. Horace then asks Jasper if they can just go back to jail now. Jasper and Horace bring the puppies to Cruella, who presents them to Lars. However, when Lars refuses to kill the puppies, Cruella decides to finally get her spotted fur coat. After she, Jasper, Horace, and Lil' Lightning are thrown into a river, they are arrested; however, Jasper and Horace are turned loose after they, finally having had enough of Cruella, confessed to Nanny, Roger, and Anita that it was she who told them to get the puppies and is behind the dognapping, while Cruella, having now cracked and gone completely insane, is taken away to the lunatic asylum. After they are both pardoned, they apparently go straight and obtain their own line of sundresses. Other appearances Jasper and Horace also made a brief appearance in the cartoon ''The Saga of Windwagon Smith. They make a cameo in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" at a prison line-up. They make a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse episode "Suddenly Hades", during the Hades Heating advertisement at the end of the show. They also appeared in the film Mickey's House of Villains. Live-action appearances ''101 Dalmatians In the live-action remake, Jasper and Horace were portrayed by Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams. They were inspired from Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants from the first two films of the '' franchise (which were incidentally produced by the same producer). Here they are both skinny (though Jasper is still thinner than Horace) and are not implied to be related. They are still very similar to their animated counterparts, though they are depicted as much more ruthless characters, and never reform. Jasper is also shown to be a little bit smarter. They actually seem to enjoy animal cruelty (or at least, Jasper does), even deciding to take over taxidermist Mr. Skinner's job of killing and skinning the puppies (in this version, their job initially is just to kidnap them). They also appear to be more polite to their boss, never once bad-mouthing Cruella even though she doesn't respect them. At the end, tired of all the misfortunes they had endured after kidnapping the puppies and accidentally letting them escape, they allow themselves to be arrested along with Mr. Skinner by the local police and end up being sprayed by a skunk that Cruella unknowingly brought with her, making them all scream in terror, while Horace covers his nose. Horace also bangs on the door of the paddywagon to try to alert the police about the skunk but the police take no notice. Unlike their counterparts in the animated version, Jasper and Horace are not seen in 102 Dalmatians, which assumes they may be still in prison. Printed media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Jasper and Horace are both some of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. Jasper now has a son named Jason (or Jace) and Horace has a son named Harold (or Harry) who are accomplices of Cruella's son Carlos. Disney Parks Walt Disney World The duo appear as villains in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. On Main Street, U.S.A., Jasper and Horace are forced to work for Cruella in an attempt to find the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom as she threatened to murder them if they refuse to follow her demands. Upon learning that Pongo has contacted the local dogs to help guard the crystal, she sends Jasper and Horace to capture and eliminate them. Jasper creates several traps to capture them and Horace takes them to Cruella's lair. When the park guests arrive, they defeat Jasper by trapping him in one of the dog traps. They then head to the lair, where Cruella orders Horace to eliminate the captured dogs. Before he can, the guests arrive and unleash them. They then attack Horace, giving the guests a chance to go after Cruella. Disneyland Paris In the former Walt Disney Studios Park parade, Disney Cinema Parade, both Jasper and Horace were seen during the Dalmatians' unit with a large sack, ready to kidnap the puppies. They seem to be based on their "live-action" occupation. Tokyo Disney Resort During the resort's annual Halloween event, both Jasper and Horace are featured amongst the villain and henchmen decorative banners seen in Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery Trivia *In the original novel, they were named Jasper and Saul. For some reason, Saul was renamed Horace, though it was never stated why this happened. *The way Horace accidentally bumped his club into Jasper's head when trying to attack Pongo and Perdita was repeated again in ''The Sword in the Stone by Sir Ector. *The Milkman's truck from The Aristocats resembles that of Jasper and Horace. *In the live-action remake, Jasper and Horace are similar to the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv, in Home Alone and its sequel, as they too are robbers, suffer several accidents, get outwitted by the protagonists, and get arrested afterward. The notable difference is the tall one (Jasper) is the dominant one of the duo. Coincidentally, both films were written and produced by the late John Hughes. References es:Gaspar Badún fr:Jasper et Horace it:Gaspare e Orazio pt-br:Jasper e Horácio Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Thieves Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Character pairs Category:English characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Singing characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters